


Flattery Gets You Everything

by beckylee23



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bottle of bourbon with McCoy after a long, hard day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flattery Gets You Everything

There was something going on between you and McCoy. Not even you quite knew what it was; you were a little more than friends and not quite lovers. Hell, you hadn't even kissed the man, but you just knew that there was something there.  
  
Sometimes his glances would linger, and you would be lying if you said that yours didn't either from time to time.  
  
Okay, maybe every time, but _damn_ that man was more attractive than ever when he was giving serious attitude to others. Just this morning you'd had to excuse yourself from the partitioned Medbay area when he started giving the ensign he was treating a dressing down for endangering the other crew members with his 'goddamn foolish actions'.  
  
You hadn't seen him since you had slipped away that morning, but you knew he'd be around any minute now for your weekly catch ups. You'd gotten in your pajamas, and had already settled in with a book and cup of tea when he finally knocked on your door.  
  
"Geez, Leonard, what took you so long?" You sighed as you opened the door. You couldn't help but notice his annoyance as he stepped past you and fell back onto the couch.  
  
"I couldn't find my bourbon anywhere. I think Jim may have taken it."  
  
You grinned and held out your cup. "Tea? It always helps me to relax after a long day."  
  
"Tea? I spent my morning looking after idiotic engineers who don't know how to get through a single day without causing a catastrophe and you're offering me tea?" He let out a long, low sigh, and you bit your lip as he dropped his head back onto the couch. Another noise like that and you'd be all over him in seconds.  
  
"Don't cry, Leonard, I'm sure I have something here for you." You wandered off to your kitchen to grab the bottle you'd hidden away to give to him for his birthday, figuring now was as good a time as any. "Happy early birthday!" He grabbed the bottle from you before sliding over so you could sit beside him.  
  
"Not that I don't appreciate this - because I really, _really_ do - but my birthday isn't for months. How long have you had this?"  
  
You shrugged. "You never know when the next planet-side visit will be. I figured better safe than sorry."  
  
He shuffled closer, your legs gently pressing against his, testing your already weak self control. "Thank you, I love it."  
  
"I knew you would. I've gotten to know you pretty well over the years." You touched your cup to the bottle. "Now are you going to drink or flatter me with your kind words."  
  
His eyes met yours and the look in them had you nearly jumping him.  
  
"Darlin' I'd be happy to flatter you all day."  
  
Completely incapable of responding, you merely watched as he took a small sip straight from the bottle. "Is it nice? Did I do good?"  
  
The look he gave you sent shivers down your spine. "Want to try some?"  
  
"I've never tried it before, but there's a first time for everything I suppose. Pass it here."  
  
He ignored your outstretched hand and instead took another long drink from the bottle, his eyes on you the whole time. Then, he pulled you closer.  
  
His lips met yours with a hot insistence, and you could taste the bourbon on his tongue when you opened your mouth to him. You barely noticed being gently laid back on the couch as his hands skimmed up your sides, brushing over your breasts then heading back down to slip under you shirt. You moaned as his fingers caressed the bare skin of your waist, and he responded in kind when your nails lightly scratched down his chest.  
  
His lips left yours and you reached for him again only to have his hand catch yours and press it back against the couch. "Did you like your first taste?"  
  
"Yes." You whispered, trying to control your breathing.  
  
"Good," he reached down and grabbed the bottle he'd left beside the couch. "Cause we've got the whole bottle to get through yet, and it's your turn."


End file.
